the last memory
by IKARI IORI
Summary: morir por morir o morir por amor? kaworu encontro la respuesta


The latest memor  
  
La gente... las organizaciones, el mundo y la ciencia han fijado mi dia de nacimiento como el dia del segundo impacto, que equivocados estan, yo mismo no habia tenido conciencia de o que era la existencia sino hasta que te conoci, mi amado amigo... y es que yo no entiendo por que puede ser tan extraño el hecho de que alguien te ame, mereces ser amado, mereces estar en mi corazon.  
  
Mi vida se resume a apenas menos de 24 horas y es que solamente estube vivo cuando te encontre, todo lo demas eran nubes dispersas de concencia que tan pronto trataba de capturar entre mis manos se diluian en un mar de pensamientos, pero no me importaba, por que no me era necesario saber lo que pasaba con migo o con los demas, los liliths son tan extraños, se aman y se odian solo a medias pero jamas entregan el corazon... estoy seguro que ni siquiera saben lo que es la existencia, o lo que es ser dueño de si mismo.  
  
..........................................  
  
- Tienes miedo de comunicarte con la gente ¿verdad? tmes sentir a otra persona? manteniendolos lejos evitas que alguien te estime, pero entonces tienes que vivir con la soledad el hombre no puede eliminar la tristeza por que esta solo al olvidar este hecho encuentran la fuerza para seguir viviendo, el hombre debe soportar el sufrimiento, es parte de la vida lo mismo que es facil sufrir a quien piensa que la vida es sufrimiento... tu corazon es demaciado fragil...fragil como el cristal  
  
- mi corazon?  
  
- sí, es digno de ser amado  
  
- amado yo?  
  
- Te amo shinji  
  
- shinji me parece que tu y yo nacimos para encontrarnos  
  
y es que de no haberte encontrado no habria sabido cual era la razon de mi existencia o mi destino tu me hiciste darme cuenta... por que puede resultar tan complicado decir "te amo" para los humanos... por que no pueden aceptar los sufrimientos y las alegrias por igual? ambos son parte de la vida, uno es libre de escojer si quiere ser feliz o quiere una vida de sufrimiento... ¿por que crees que estas destinado al dolo? no es asi... no es asi.  
.........................................................  
  
- traidor, eres un traidor... me traicionaste, traicionaste mis sentimientos como mi padre, como todos...!!!  
  
si supieras que lo que hice fue por que te amo... yo sabia que no podiamos estar juntos, sabia que solo una especie podia heredar la tierra, los seres humanos o nosotros los decendientes de adan, sin embargo descubri, que aunque los seres humanos no conocen lo que es la existencia estan muy apegados a ella y a los otros, esa es la base del sufriemiento, duele cuando te quitan algo o alguien que te recomforta... pero entonces ¿los seres humanos de verdad aman a los otros? ¿o solo disfrutan de alejar su soledad?  
¿tienen miedo de quedarse solos?¿tienen miedo de si mismos?  
  
yo estaba solo, mis hermanos, hijos de adan, a quienes ustedes llaman "angeles" habian muerto a causa de tus manos, tu los habias matado y sin embargo jamas te odie,  
ni antes ni despues de conocerte, me quede solo y no tube miedo... y no dude en apresurar mi destino, yo era dueño de mi destino y elegi morir a causa del amor que te tenia, sabia que lo mejor para los seres humanos era morir, esa seria su libertad, el fin de su sufrimiento... sin embargo sabia que los seres humanos no deseaban morir, que anhelaban la vida que les causaba tanto y tanto daño, sabia que aunque estabas lleno de temores hacia los otros y hacia el ser mismo no querias morir... por eso, por que yo no comprendia todas stas cosas, por que para mi estar vivo o muerto me daba lo mismo decidi que la vida y el destido debia ser poseido, no por la especie mas adecuada quiza, sino por la especie que mas lo deseara... y a mi no me importaba lo que los demas quicieran, solo lo que quiciera tu corazon... y tu deseabas la vida... yo tambien deseaba tu vida por que asi, alguien mas podria mostrarte el amor... que yo no podria jamas demostrarte a causa de mi naturaleza. Quiza morir por ti, tal vez ese sacrificio... tal vez era la unica manera de demostrar que te amaba. ¿que era morir para mi si acambio tu obtenias las repuestas que buscabas? la felicidad... si... para mi morir en esas circunstancias era la felicidad.  
  
.............................................................................  
  
- Esta es la luz de mi alma un pensamiento sagrado que nadie puede profanar... lo que llaman escudo AT es solo el muro que encierra todas las mentes, el destino de la humanidad, la esperanza esta hilada con el sufrimiento, Adan quien nació de adan debe volver a el... aunque muera la humanidad. Te lo agradezco mucho shinji, deseaba que destruyeras al EVA 2 de otra forma con el hubiera sobrevivido mucho mas tiempo...  
  
- pero por que, dime kaworu  
  
- por que mi destino es vivir eternamente, pero temo que la humanidad hubiera sido destruida como consecuencia, sin embargo me es posible morir, y vivir o morir es exactamente lo mismo para mi tal vez sea posible que la muerte sea la unica y absoluta libertad  
  
- como? que quieres decir? no comprendo ni una palabra de lo que dices no se de que estas hablando  
  
- de mi ultima voluntad, destruyeme amigo por favor, si no lo haces moriras solo una especie evitara la destruccion y evadira el futuro en mi opinion es una especie que tiene que morir, necesitan el futuro, para eso viven  
  
gracias Shinji, me alegra haberte conocido  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
estos son mis ultimos pensamientos para ti, los dejare guardados en un rincon de tu alma, momentos antes de que el evangelion arranque mi cabeza con sus dientes,  
para que puedas hallarme cuando quieras.  
  
Te amo shinji.  
  
NAGISA KAWORU  
  
....................  
  
Ichan: fic corto pero lo pense y no pude evitar escribirlo Kai: deberias estar haciendo tarea ichan: ehhh... bueno, aqui lo dejo espero les guste.  
Kai: ¬ ¬U 


End file.
